Hollow containers having heat resistance (may hereinafter be referred to as heat-resistant containers), which use resin materials such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET), have so far been known. Such heat-resistant containers are generally formed by blow molding injection-molded preforms. In detail, methods called 2-step methods or cold parison methods are available as blow molding methods for heat-resistant containers (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3).
Also available are methods for imparting heat resistance to hollow containers formed by blow molding methods called 1-blow methods or hot parison methods (see, for example, Patent Document 4).